Alias: The Musical
by Cat Spring
Summary: In this story Vaughn and Sydney are back together, Francie is dead, Will is still in Wisconsin and Lauren works for the Covenant. Oh, and there’s singing! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Once More With Feeling

Title: Alias: The Musical  
  
Songs: They were written by me!  
  
Author: Me (Cat Spring!)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Alias, but if I did I'd be with Michael Vartan right now lol. However I do own the characters that are not associated with Alias.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: In this story Vaughn and Sydney are back together, Francie is dead, Will is still in Wisconsin and Lauren works for the Covenant. Oh, and there's singing!  
  
A/N: Ok, there will be songs in this. Now I'm going to do things a little differently. Instead of doing like Vaughn said this I'm going to do this..  
  
Example~ Dixon: Hi, Sydney  
  
And the actions will be in * these little things.  
  
Example~ *Vaughn sat down on a chair*  
  
The lyrics will be in '. Well hope ya have fun!  
  
Example~ ' It's a leap of faith when you find someone who cares'  
  
Well, hope ya have fun!  
  
Chapter 1: Once More with Feeling  
  
*Vaughn and Sydney are at Vaughn's apartment in his bedroom. They are both wearing blue robes and are getting ready to go to bed*  
  
Vaughn: I love you Sydney  
  
Sydney: I love you too  
  
*Sydney walks over too the window, that is open, and gazes out*  
  
Sydney: *Starts singing slowly* 'The sky is still and the night is young'  
  
Vaughn: *Starts singing slow too* 'Once again our love has come'  
  
Sydney: 'We've been through everything'  
  
Both: 'And beaten it all'  
  
Sydney: i *Runs over too bed and goes into a dramatic position* 'I lost two years of my life!'  
  
Vaughn: 'I almost went crazy with my ex-wife!'  
  
Together: 'But our love weathered it all. There's nothing that we can't do'  
  
Sydney: 'I almost didn't make. Living everyday faking it.'  
  
Vaughn: 'We made it possible'  
  
Sydney: 'To defy the impossible'  
  
*Sydney and Vaughn start dancing. Hip hoppy kind of dance*  
  
Sydney: *Starts to sing faster and points to Vaughn* 'He used to love someone else'  
  
Vaughn: *Gives an innocent look. Sings faster too* 'Really, I never truly did'  
  
Sydney: *Rolls eyes* 'Sure, that's what they all say'  
  
*Both stop dancing and sit on bed*  
  
Vaughn: *Sings slower now* i You'll always be mine no matter what i  
  
Sydney: 'You make me feel whole with every mission we complete'  
  
Vaughn: 'I'm glad I make you happy'  
  
Sydney: 'Me too'  
  
*Both get under the bed covers and look at each other*  
  
Both: 'The sky is still and the night is young yet again'  
  
*They kiss passionately and fall asleep*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Next day Sydney and Vaughn are in his car together. They are driving to headquarters*  
  
Sydney: "Vaughn. Did something seem odd about last night?"  
  
Vaughn: "No, why?"  
  
Sydney: "Well, I had this dream that we were singing. It seemed so real"  
  
Vaughn: "Probably just some crazy dream"  
  
Sydney: "Yeah, you're right"  
  
*Ten minutes later Sydney and Vaughn were at headquarters. Marshall was by a computer rapidly searching for something or someone. Jack and Dixon were talking and Weiss was at his desk working. Sydney and Vaughn walked over to Weiss.*  
  
Weiss: "Hi, love birds"  
  
Sydney: *Blushes and puts her hands on her hips* "You're full of it"  
  
V: "Ditto"  
  
Weiss: *Laughs* "What can I say? I'm a jokester"  
  
Sydney: "So, what's going on?"  
  
Weiss: "Lauren is up to no good again"  
  
Vaughn: *Frowns and gives and annoyed look* "Not again"  
  
Sydney: *Pats Vaughn on the back* "It's ok, Vaughn. Will get her this time"  
  
Weiss: "I don't mean to sound like a party pooper but we haven't captured Lauren yet"  
  
Sydney: "So.. She'll get captured sooner or later"  
  
Vaughn: "Don't be so sure. She always manages to escape"  
  
*Jack walks over to them and looks at Sydney*  
  
Jack: "Hi, Sydney"  
  
Sydney: *Smiles* "Hi, dad"  
  
Weiss: "What's up?"  
  
Jack: *Looks serious and frowns* "Dixon needs us in the office right away"  
  
Vaughn: *Curious look* "Why?"  
  
Jack: Lauren and something to do with the Covenant"  
  
Sydney: "Oh, ok"  
  
*They all followed Jack into the briefing room. Dixon was already sitting down on a chair at the front of the table. His hands were folded and his face was serious*  
  
Dixon: "Everyone please, sit down"  
  
*Everyone sat down and stared at Dixon*  
  
Vaughn: "What's wrong this time?"  
  
Dixon: *Starts singing lowly and fast* 'That evil Lauren is up to her no good schemes again!'  
  
Sydney: *Stands up and starts singing fast to. Only her voice is higher* 'Looks like we're going to have to try to capture her once again'  
  
Weiss: *Sings low but slower* 'Or we can at least try'  
  
Vaughn: *Sings low but a little slower. He stands up and puts his hands on his head* 'I can't believe she tricked me'  
  
Jack: *Sings same way as Vaughn* 'Oh, will you ever get over that?'  
  
Sydney: *Glares at them both and throws her hands up in the air* 'Can you two stop arguing? We've got a case to solve'  
  
Weiss; *Smiles and sings faster* 'She's right, she's right. For once Syd is right'  
  
Sydney: 'Weiss just shutup!'  
  
Dixon: *Sings slower and loudly* 'Everyone be quiet. We have to have her in a cell by 1pm tomorrow'  
  
All except Dixon: *They stop singing and give him confused looks* "Why?"  
  
Dixon: Stops singing and sighs* "Kendall's orders"  
  
*Everyone starts singing again. Everyone sings fast*  
  
Jack: *Puts fingers on his chin* 'Wait.. What is Sark is there?'  
  
Vaughn: *Gets a hopeful look* 'Can we kill him'  
  
Dixon: *Stern look* 'No, get him here too'  
  
Weiss: *Bangs head on the table* 'This all getting to confusing'  
  
Sydney; 'I think it's just you'  
  
Dixon: 'Can we please figure this out?'  
  
All: 'We have to stop Lauren now!' *People that were standing up sit down*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Lauren is sitting in a warehouse talking to someone. There are crates everywhere and the room is small. The guy that she was talking to leaves and Lauren is left alone.*  
  
Lauren: "Sark, you can come back in"  
  
*Sark enters the room looking very hot (A/N~ *wink wink* hehehe) and kisses Lauren on the cheek. She smiles and sits down on a crate*  
  
Sark: "How did the meeting go?"  
  
Lauren: "Good. The guy that I spoke to said that the CIA is on our trail again"  
  
Sark: "Don't worry. There always on our trail"  
  
Lauren: *Sighs* "I know. But it gets quite annoying"  
  
Sark: "Well, I guess running away from them is our only option"  
  
Lauren: "Yeah, we will just run again"  
  
Sark: "I'm going to go pick up some supplies. I'll be back in thirty minutes"  
  
Lauren: "Ok, whatever"  
  
*Sark smiles and kisses her again. Lauren smiles back and watches as Sark leaves the room*  
  
Lauren: *She gets up and starts walking around the room. A minute later she starts singing. It's a moderate jazzy type tune.*  
  
(A/N~ this is Lauren's song)  
  
'I never thought being evil would make my life feel so whole  
  
And I never thought dating Sark would make me feel alive,  
  
Gotta be sneaky in my biz  
  
A regular would never make it past the first cut'  
  
*Lauren sits on a crate and swings her legs. She continues to sing*  
  
'I'm not daddy's little girl anymore  
  
The kind that obeys all orders  
  
Crying doesn't make me feel better  
  
Only pain will me feel satisfactory'  
  
*Starts to sing louder*  
  
'Vaughn wasn't my type,  
  
To good and righteous  
  
But Sark is bad and evil  
  
Just the way I likem  
  
Though he does make me mad,  
  
When he calls me a twit'  
  
*Gets off crate and sings slower and softer now*  
  
'But all's well in my world  
  
Cause an evil girl's job is never done  
  
And when Vaughn comes to get me I'll kick his ass,  
  
Not to mention Sydney's if I can'  
  
'Yeah, cause my job is never  
  
Oh, it's never done!'  
  
*Puts hands up and then stops singing*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Dixon, Sydney and Vaughn are all talking with each other at headquarters*  
  
Dixon: "Lauren and Sark are in London right now hiding in a warehouse"  
  
Sydney: "When do we leave?"  
  
Dixon: "In one hour. On the plane you will find out everything else about this mission"  
  
Vaughn: "Ok"  
  
Dixon: "Good luck"  
  
Sydney: "Thank you"  
  
*Dixon walks away and Sydney and Vaughn walk away together*  
  
Sydney: *Whispering* "Hope this goes well"  
  
Vaughn: "Me too"  
  
TBC... (?)  
  
A/N~ Did you like it? If you want me to continue please tell. I don't want to write a Fanfiction that no one is going to read. Also, tell me if you understood everything. Should I add more details? Part of this story is using your imagination. Because, you have too picture the characters dancing and singing. And also, I'm still writing my other Alias Fanfic. So, could some of you check that one out to? Those songs were written by me. Well, hopefully I will continue! 


	2. Savior

A/N: I'm going to post all of the reviews before I start the next chapter....  
  
Glittering Pegasus  
  
Ha, so you're a Buffy fan too, I presume? Once More With Feeling is my absolute fave episode ever :-D  
  
Nice start, this is funny and intruiging.  
  
total vaughn lover()  
  
this has got to be the most creative thing i've read, next to Vaughns' Jen fic about the chat room friend that turns out to be Vaughn! keep up the good work! and if you can, please come and review my fics!  
  
thanks, Kris  
  
Kell-ay()  
  
That was hilarious  
  
Fair Cate  
  
Okay okay! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!  
  
Sorry - i needed to get that out of my system!  
  
I really love this fanfic - it is really clever and really well written.  
  
You juts need to be very careful to make it clear when people are singing and when the are nt. Also, it might be easier to follow if more of the lines rhymed.  
  
All in all, i really great fic!  
  
Cate  
  
Shirley Parker  
  
LOL  
  
Usually I don´t review so much , but I had to do it . Priceless . Vaughn´s line and Spy!daddy´s line ( about LLauren ) was so funny  
  
Thank you sooo much to all the people that reviewed. I'd especially like to thank Fair Cate for suggesting that I make it easier to tell if there singing or not. Now on with the show!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: Savior  
  
*Vaughn and Sydney were on a plane heading to London, England. They were both sitting by each other. Sydney was looking out the window and Vaughn was reading some type of novel*  
  
Vaughn: *Puts down book and stands up. Starts singing low and fast. It's a Pop type of tune* 'If my life is hanging by a thread will you be my savior?' Sydney: *Looks at Vaughn weirdly and starts singing fast but high* 'Help me patch up the rough spots'  
  
Vaughn: *Keeps singing* 'And talk with me later'  
  
Sydney: *Keeps singing* 'I know we've been through a lot'  
  
Vaughn: *Keeps singing* 'But I'm still counting on you to save my butt'  
  
*Both go over to the back of the plane and lean against the wall with their  
backs*  
  
Sydney: *Keeps singing* 'It's just me and you'  
  
Vaughn: *Keeps singing* 'Saving the world'  
  
Sydney: *Keeps singing* 'It's just me and you'  
  
Vaughn: *Keeps singing* 'Defying the odds'  
  
Sydney: *Keeps singing* 'Through thick and thin'  
  
Vaughn: *Keeps singing* 'I'll always be there for you'  
  
*Sydney sits down on ground. Vaughn remains standing. Sydney looks up at him*  
  
Vaughn: *Singing without Sydney*  
  
(Vaughn's part)  
  
'I know I haven't seen you for two years,  
  
But it feels like I've been with you the whole time,  
  
You're my lover no matter what,  
  
So c'mon lets dive on in,  
  
Into this world full of action and adventure.'  
  
*Vaughn sits down and Sydney stands up. Vaughn looks up at Sydney*  
  
Sydney: *Sydney singing without Vaughn*  
  
(Sydney's part)  
  
'Lets just run away from all of this,  
  
All of the lies and mysteries,  
  
Can't take it much longer,  
  
I wanna scream and shout!'  
  
*Vaughn gets up. They both go back to there seats and stand by them*  
  
Vaughn: *Starts singing again* 'It's just me and you'  
  
Sydney: *Starts singing again too* 'Saving the world'  
  
Vaughn: *Keeps singing* 'It's just me and you'  
  
Sydney: *Keeps singing* 'Defying the odds'  
  
Vaughn: *Keeps singing* 'Through thick and thin'  
  
Sydney: *Keeps singing* 'I'll always be there for you'  
  
*Both sit down and sigh loudly*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Jack is pacing around at headquarters. Carrie and Marshall are over at a  
computer. Weiss is off somewhere. Dixon walks up to Jack*  
  
Jack: *Frowns* "Has Sydney and Vaughn made it to London yet?"  
  
Dixon: *Worried look* "No, they haven't"  
  
Jack: "Well, when are they?"  
  
Dixon: "Why are you doubting Sydney's abilities as an agent? She is the spy we have. Don't worry."  
  
Jack: "I know"  
  
*Dixon walks off shaking his head. Jack walks over to a chair and sits  
down*  
  
Jack: *Starts to see a slow, depressing song lowly*  
  
(Jack's song....)  
  
'I've never had the sun on my face,  
It's always been hiding from me,  
The coldness overcomes me,  
But I've gotten used to it,  
Still there's a part of me,  
That wants to feel the light.  
  
I used to love my lover,  
But that was long ago,  
Marriage is nothing but hell,  
She betrayed me,  
And I'll never forget that.'  
  
*Jack walks away. Now Dixon is the one that is worrying*  
  
Dixon: *Starts singing moderately and low.*  
  
(Dixon's song....)  
  
'Sydney and Vaughn are my two best agents,  
I can't afford to lose them now,  
If something happens to them,  
I'll never forgive myself.'  
  
*Marshall is looking at Carrie who is literally crying. He has a very  
worried look on his face*  
  
Marshall: *Starts to sing fast and jumbled. You can barely tell what he's singing*  
  
(Marshall's song....)  
  
'Carrie are you alright?  
Your face doesn't look right,  
It's to pale and light.'  
  
*Carrie gives him an annoyed look*  
  
Carrie: *Starts to sing very fast and high. You can tell she's in pain*  
  
(Carrie's song....)  
  
'I think I'm going to have my baby,  
Oh, gosh, it hurts so bad,  
Wait, I want to get married,  
Before it comes out.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Sydney and Vaughn are outside of the warehouse. Both look kind of nervous*  
  
Sydney: "This is mountaineer. Marshall, can you hear me?"  
  
Weiss: *Back at headquarters* "Carrie went into labor. Marshall is at the hospital"  
  
Vaughn: *Smiling* "That's great"  
  
Sydney: "So... are there any guards posted anywhere inside or outside of the warehouse?"  
  
Weiss: "No, not showing any"  
  
Vaughn: "Can we proceed?"  
  
Weiss: "Yes. Go on in"  
  
*Sydney and Vaughn look around for an entrance. They spot a door at the  
back and see if it's unlocked. It opens easily*  
  
Sydney: *Whispering* "This feels like a trap"  
  
Vaughn: *Whispering* "I know. Just be careful"  
  
*They both walk silently. Sydney glances around and sees nothing. Vaughn  
does the same*  
  
Sydney: *Whispering* You go look over there. I'll look over here"  
  
Vaughn: *Whispering* "Ok"  
  
*Vaughn and Sydney both split up. After a few minutes they still haven't found Sark or Lauren. Suddenly Vaughn hears a soft scream. Sark, Lauren and Sydney come out from behind some boxes. Sark is holding a knife to Sydney's  
neck*  
  
Lauren: "Darling please take the earpiece out of your ear or Sydney gets hurt"  
  
Vaughn: *Takes earpiece out and smashes it with his foot* "Let Sydney go"  
  
Sark: *Smiling* "Now why would we do that?"  
  
Lauren: "Really Vaughn. I thought you were smarter than that"  
  
Sark: *Pulls the knife closer to Sydney's neck* Now if you would please come with us" Vaughn: "Why would I do that?"  
  
Lauren: *Frowns* "If you want Sydney to live you will"  
  
*Sark takes out a needle and pokes Sydney's arm. Sydney falls to the ground  
a few seconds later and lays there motionless*  
  
Vaughn: *Grits his teeth* "Fine. I'll come with you"  
  
Sark: "Use this"  
  
*Sark throws Vaughn a needle. Vaughn cautiously injects himself and falls  
to the ground a few seconds later. Lauren and Sark kiss each other  
passionately*  
  
Lauren: *Starts singing low and slow*  
  
(Lauren's part)  
  
'We finally got 'em,  
I'm so glad,  
He gave up so easily,  
Just like I planned,  
Vaughn just can't stand,  
To see his girlfriend suffer.'  
  
Sark: *Starts singing slow and low too*  
  
(Sark's part)  
  
'Getting Sydney was a snap,  
She gave up easily,  
Like she was some scared cat,  
I thought she was better than that.'  
  
*Sark and Lauren drag Sydney and Vaughn's bodies out of the warehouse and  
throw them in the back of a van. They drive away laughing evilly.  
  
TBC.....  
  
A/N: Did ya like it? I personally like Sark and Lauren's songs the best. Was it easier to tell when they were singing? So many questions so little space. Lol. Well, I'll write more soon! 


	3. Captured

A/N: I'm going to post all of the reviews before I start the next chapter....  
  
Fair Cate  
  
MUCH EASIER!! You gotta love constructive criticism!! Hehe!! It was so much more clear now and the story flows much better because of it.   
  
Yet again... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA! Sorry, I just couldnt help myself!  
  
I'd love to see what songs you come up with if you decide to write about Carrie's labour. Also, I would LOVE to see Jack do a song & dance number.  
  
Great story!! I really can't wait to read more!  
  
Cate  
  
oOspuffy4everOo  
  
well its okay but you copied off the Buffy the Vampire Slayer musical episode called "Once More With Feeling" you should watch it sometime.  
  
I was kinda disappointed that only two people reviewed. Oh, well. On with the show....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*14 hours later*  
  
*Carrie and Marshall are at the hospital. Carrie had her baby about an hour  
ago. They're trying to think of a name for the baby*  
  
Carrie: *Singing by herself. Song is fast and her voice is low*  
  
(Carrie's part)  
  
'I can't believe I had a girl,  
The name should be... I don't know,  
Maybe Lucy or Cindy,  
Or in between one of those.'  
  
Marshall: *Singing by himself. Sings a little higher than Carrie*  
  
(Marshall's part)  
  
'I hope she becomes a genius just like me,  
And you I can't forget,  
One day she'll make gadgets for the CIA,  
And I'll be proud you can bet.'  
  
Carrie: *Singing by herself*  
  
(Carries part)  
  
'I want her to have a normal life,  
Not be some inventor for the CIA,  
She'll never know of what we do,  
Got it?'  
  
Marshall: *Stops singing* "Whatever you say. And I think Cindy is a great name!"  
  
Carrie: *Stops singing* "Cindy it is!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*A girl with a guard uniform on is standing outside a building. She starts  
to sing*  
  
'I'll be the one to save those spies,  
When I walk in Sark will drop like a fly,  
It's time to get into danger mode,  
Cause wither they're good or bad,  
They're gonna get some help from me.  
  
I'm the savior of all the saviors,  
The saint of all the saints,  
I'll help you it's to my benefit,  
So ring me up,  
And I'll ring you back!  
  
Not part of the Covenant,  
Nor the CIA,  
I do what I please,  
And with much glee,  
I'm just a rogue guardian,  
Saving life's if I want to.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Sydney opened her eyes. She was in a room with cement walls, one door and no windows. She was chained to a wall by her arms and was sitting up on a hard bed. Sydney looks around for Vaughn and sees him sleeping on the other  
side of the room*  
  
Sydney: "Vaughn? Wake up!"  
  
Vaughn: *Opens his eyes and looks at Sydney* "Sydney! Are you ok?"  
  
Sydney: "Yeah, I'm fine. Are you?"  
  
Vaughn: "Yes."  
  
*Door opens and a guard comes in. He takes Vaughn and leaves. Sydney is now  
alone*  
  
Sydney: *Starts to sing. Her voice is high and the song is fast*  
  
(Sydney's song)  
  
'I've been standing on solid ground  
For a long, long time  
But every now and then it seems to crumble  
Beneath my feet  
Lately it's been doing that  
And now I can't get it under control  
Can someone help me get back on my feet?  
Help me get my life back.  
  
Cause my life is spinning upside down  
And I cant seem to get control  
Can anyone help me?  
I don't care if its  
Friend or foe  
My life is spinning upside down  
Can you help me turn it around?  
  
All these feelings and emotions  
And choices and deeds  
Are piling up in front of me  
Can you help me do the math?  
Or just get me sain again  
Please, please help me  
Get my life back.  
  
I've searched the world for an answer  
Looked a million times  
And still nothing comes to mind  
  
So im begging anyone that can help  
Tell me how to make my life simpler  
And help me get back on my feet.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Back at the CIA. Jack is freaking out because Sydney got captured. Weiss  
is at a computer. And Dixon is trying to calm Jack down*  
  
Jack: *Frowning* "Where is Sydney?"  
  
Dixon: "We believe that Sark and Lauren captured them"  
  
Jack: "We were supposed to be capturing them. Not the other way around"  
  
Dixon: "I know"  
  
*Weiss walks to them and stands there*  
  
Weiss: Sir, Marshall can't be here until tomorrow"  
  
Dixon: *Rubs his temples* "Ok"  
  
Jack: "That is not ok"  
  
*Weiss walks away. He goes over to his desk and sits down. Marshall  
suddenly bursts into headquarters. Weiss gets up and walks over to him*  
  
Weiss: "I thought you couldn't be here until tomorrow"  
  
Marshall: "Carrie said I could go"  
  
*Jack and Dixon walk over to them*  
  
Dixon: "Sydney and Vaughn got captured"  
  
Marshall: "Ok, I'll get on it right away"  
  
Jack: "You better"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Irina is in a hotel in Russia. She picks up her cell phone and dials a  
number quickly*  
  
Irina: "Mr. Sark"  
  
Sark: *On phone* Yes, Irina"  
  
Irina: "Where is my daughter?"  
  
Sark: "I don't know. Why do you care?"  
  
Irina: "Because she is my daughter and I want her to be safe"  
  
Sark: Well....  
  
Irina: I swear if you know where she is....  
  
Sark: I don't. Now goodbye"  
  
*Irina hangs up and walks out her room*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*About an hour later Vaughn is thrown back into the room. For some reason  
he has no cuts. Just one bruise on his cheek*  
  
Sydney: "Are you ok?"  
  
Vaughn: "They didn't hurt me. All they did was ask me questions"  
  
Sydney: "Strange...."  
  
Vaughn: "It's ok. We'll be fine"  
  
Sydney: "I hope so"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Back at headquarters. Jack is pacing around nervously. Weiss is watching  
Marshall try to find the location of Sydney and Vaughn. And Dixon is  
walking over to them*  
  
Dixon: "How is it going?"  
  
Marshall: "I can find there location. Someone might have taken their trackers off"  
  
Weiss: "That's not good"  
  
Dixon: *Sighing* "Keep trying"  
  
*Jack walks over to his desk and sits down. His phone starts to ring and he  
answers it*  
  
Jack: "Hello"  
  
Irina: "Hello, Jack"  
  
Jack: "Irina. What do you want?"  
  
Irina: "I want to know where the hell Sydney is"  
  
Jack: "She got captured on a mission"  
  
Irina: "By who?"  
  
Jack: "We believe it's Sark and Lauren"  
  
Irina: "Ok, thank you. Bye"  
  
Jack: "Bye"  
  
*He hangs up the phone wondering why Irina wanted to know*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Vaughn is now by himself. Sydney was taken away a few minutes ago*  
  
Vaughn: *Singing. Song is slow and his voice is low*  
  
(Vaughn's part)  
  
'It's uncommon for me to not love someone,  
But I've never found,  
That one true soul,  
To carry me through,  
The rough and the tough,  
Help me when I'm weak,  
Until I found you.  
  
You're my hope when everything becomes dark,  
My light in the rain,  
Oh, how I was lost,  
Till I found you,  
You brought out the best in me,  
And these three words are for you,  
I love you.  
  
Never seemed to stand on solid ground,  
I was never really strong,  
My world was collapsing,  
Right in front of my eyes,  
I was melting into nothing,  
Until I found you.  
  
And now you're slipping through my grasp,  
How can this be true?  
You were there and gone in a flash,  
Now I have to find someone else,  
Just like you.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TBC....  
  
A/N~ Sorry. Some of the songs didn't rhyme that well. Lots of songs this time! And I'm glad Irina is in it now. Maybe I'll bring Sloane or Katrina in. Please review! 


	4. Love

A/N~ Um,,, did anyone review last chapter? I didn't think I'd lose people this fast. Maybe it's just Fanfiction. But whatever...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4: Love  
  
*Lauren is staring at Sydney and Vaughn through a TV screen. Sydney was  
just returned a few minutes ago*  
  
Lauren: *Starts to sing. Song is slow and her voice is high*  
  
(Lauren's song...)  
  
'Look at them,  
Just sitting there,  
Their world is pure hell,  
But still they seem to find happiness,  
And I know why,  
It just doesn't seem right.  
  
No matter what happens,  
They find always find light,  
In each other, in themselves,  
Whenever they're together,  
Everything is clear.  
  
It just doesn't make sense,  
It just doesn't seem right,  
What happened to reality?  
They disappear in to each other's worlds,  
Oh, why can't that be me?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Back at the CIA everyone is running around in rush. Everyone trying to  
find a way to locate Sydney and Vaughn*  
  
Dixon: *Walks over to Weiss with a concerned look on his face* "Do you know where Jack is?"  
  
Weiss: "No, why?"  
  
Dixon: "Well, after he got a phone call a few hours ago he just vanished"  
  
Weiss: "You don't think...."  
  
Dixon: "Irina? Most likely"  
  
Weiss: *Sighs* "I better go get Marshall"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Irina is a hotel room. Jack suddenly enters with a frown on his face (A/N:  
Of course)*  
  
Irina: *Looks up* "I knew you would come"  
  
Jack: "I just want to help Sydney"  
  
Irina: "Of course. Sydney is your everything"  
  
Jack: "Yes. Now where is she?"  
  
*Irina gets up and walks over to Jack. She stands by him*  
  
Irina: *Starts singing. The song is slow and soft*  
  
(Irina's song...)  
  
'My life was pure darkness,  
The light never seemed to shine,  
I wasn't very sad though,  
That was always my place,  
But when you came around,  
My soul lifted up.  
  
You're the reason I live,  
You're the reason I breathe,  
When you're around,  
All my fears fade away,  
And you're the reason I love.  
  
At first I was scared,  
You seemed so afraid,  
But then you opened up,  
And everything went perfect from there.  
  
You're the reason I love,  
You're the reason I breathe,  
When you're around,  
All my fears fade away.' *Irina stops and kisses Jack passionately. Jack easily returns the kiss and  
both forget about Sydney (A/N: *whistles* You go girl! Lol)*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*A guy is sitting in an office somewhere in England. He is talking on the  
phone and staring out the window*  
  
Katya: "Sloane, are you sure?"  
  
Sloane: *Sitting on a rolling chair (A/NL: Come on Sloane. You know you want to spin around on it) in England* "I'm sure. Don't worry"  
  
Katya: *Sighs* "Well, Mr. Sark and Mrs. Reed captured Sydney and Vaughn successfully"  
  
Sloane: "Good. What about this Cat person?"  
  
Katya: "We haven't captured her yet. She is very hard"  
  
Sloane: "Well, make sure you get her soon. You know I need her"  
  
Katya: "Listen... do not tell The Covenant or me what to do. You have no authority there"  
  
Sloane: "Calm down. I was just asking"  
  
Katya: "I have to go. Meet Irina"  
  
Sloane: Ok. But one more thing. If you see Irina or Jack tell them.... I'm back" (A/N: BOO! *Cue Scary music* Bum bum bum)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Back at the CIA. Weiss and Marshall are talking to each other. Sydney and  
Vaughn have been missing for three days*  
  
Weiss: "Have you found there location yet"  
  
Marshall: "Uh, n-no, I haven't"  
  
Weiss: "How much longer?"  
  
Marshall: "I don't know. Maybe a couple more days"  
  
Weiss: "Ok. Just make sure you talk with Dixon before you leave"  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Sydney and Vaughn are still in the cell*  
  
Vaughn: "Sydney? Sydney, wake up!"  
  
Sydney: *Opens eyes*  
  
Vaughn: "Are you ok?"  
  
Sydney: "Yeah, I think"  
  
*Sydney has some blood on her face and few bruises and cuts*  
  
Vaughn: "What did they do to you?"  
  
Sydney: "Asked me questions about the CIA"  
  
Vaughn: "Did you answer any?"  
  
Sydney: "What do you think?"  
  
Vaughn: "Sorry"  
  
*Sydney and Vaughn start kissing each other (A/N: There seems to be a lot  
of that)*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Back in the hotel room. Jack and Irina are still kissing. Katya walks in  
and looks at them in surprise*  
  
Katya: *Clears throat* "I see you two are kissing"  
  
*Jack and Irina stop and jump up. They smile at her*  
  
Jack: "Who is this?"  
  
Irina: "This is my sister, Katya"  
  
Katya: *Sticks out hand* "Nice to meet you"  
  
Jack: "You have a sister? Is she bad?"  
  
Irina: "My sister does not work for anyone right now"  
  
Katya: "That is right. But I got a phone call from someone I do not know" Jack and Irina: "Who was it?"  
  
Katya: "He said his name was Sloane"  
  
Irina: "Sloane. That asshole"  
  
Jack: "What did he say?"  
  
Katya: "He told me to tell you that he was back"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Lauren and Sark are telling some of the guards to go get Sydney. Lauren  
looks happy and excited*  
  
Lauren: "Can I kill her?"  
  
Sark: "No. One of the guards is going to do it"  
  
Lauren: "Why?"  
  
Sark: "Because I can't risk you messing up"  
  
Lauren: "You think I'm a dumb blonde, don't you"  
  
Sark: "Yes. Pretty much*  
  
Lauren: "I don't even know why I like you"  
  
Sark: "I thought it was because of my looks?"  
  
Lauren: "Oh, yeah"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Two guards come in, pick Sydney up, and take her away*  
  
Vaughn: "What are you going to do with her?"  
  
Guard: "Oh, nothing"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Sydney is sitting in a chair. Her feet and legs are chained to it*  
  
Guard: *Holding a gun* "Say goodbye" Sydney: "Fine"  
  
Guard: "Any last words"  
  
Sydney: "No"  
  
Guard: "Good cause we gotta get you out of here"  
  
Sydney: *Confused* "What?"  
  
*Guard goes over to Sydney and unties her*  
  
Guard: "Come one"  
  
Sydney: "I don't understand"  
  
*Sydney follows the guard out the door and they both make sure no one is  
around. They head over to Vaughn's cell and the guard unlocks it*  
  
Vaughn: *Jumps up* "Sydney, what's going on?"  
  
Sydney: "I have no idea"  
  
Guard: "There is a door straight down the hallway. You can escape through there"  
  
Sydney: "Before we leave, who are you?"  
  
Guard: *Takes off suit and starts singing. It's a jazzy type song*  
  
(Guards song...)  
  
'My name is Cat,  
Do you want my hat?  
I'll rhyme right off the bat,  
But now to get down to business.  
  
I saved your butts,  
Now say your thanks,  
I'd be very happy,  
So I'll leave you two alone,  
See you around'  
  
Sydney: *After they're out of the warehouse* "Hmph. She wasn't that good at rhyming"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*A week later. Sydney and Vaughn are at Sydney's house sitting on her bed*  
  
Vaughn: *Starts singing. The song is like a 50's love song thingy*  
  
(Vaughn's song...)  
  
'Sydney, Sydney will you please be mine?  
I've been waiting for a long, long time,  
So please say yes, yes, yes,  
To the question I'm about to ask,  
  
Never, never will I be lonely again,  
If you just say yes,  
Just say yes, just say yes,  
To the question I'm gonna ask,  
Sydney, baby, will you marry me?'  
  
*There is along silence. Sydney doesn't answer*  
  
A/N: I felt like pairing everyone together. Will Sydney say yes? Nobody knows. Now Katya and Sloane need someone. Hmm... I wonder who they can kiss? 


End file.
